Let Me Love You
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: Elsa moves to Norway to study in university to become an actress. But she finds out she's not the only one with that dream and soon discovers Anna has the same feelings for her. What will happen when they admit to each other their true feelings? Modern AU! Elsanna! Not incest. First fic so please be nice. Don't like Elsanna? Don't read! You've been warmed!
1. Getting Started

**Hey everybody! I'm FrankySuperCyborg21, but YOU can call me Ben! Yeah. I know, 'why choose that for your fanfic name? It doesn't make sense' I get it. Anyway this is my first EVER fic, so please, please, please, PLEASE be kind when reviewing!? Anyway, I've kept you long enough. Here is the first chapter of Let Me Love You. :) I promise to update as soon as I can, but it depends if I have time. Don't ask why, just because.**

**Disclaimer! I only own the story. All characters from frozen belong to Disney!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter one

**Getting Started**

Elsa and Anna were best friends growing up together. That is, until Anna had to move away to live with her aunt Gerda and uncle Kai in Norway after her parents death. Elsa never saw our heard from Anna again after that.

It's been almost seven years since Anna left, and Elsa missed her terribly. Having been separated at their early teens, Elsa found she didn't like guys _sexually_. She discovered this when she was alone in her room one night thinking about Anna. She thought it was just a phase at first, but found out it wasn't when she accidentally kissed her friend, Robin, on the lips at a party on her sixteenth birthday. After that, they remained friends and Robin promised to keep Elsa's secret safe.

Four years later, Elsa decided to move away to Norway to study performing in the singing industry. She found herself a small apartment with two bedrooms, one bathroom, complete with a shower, and a small living area right next to the kitchen when she was accepted to the University of Performing Arts*. It took her a week to to get there so she planned the move quickly and carefully.

The first year after moving was going well for her. She made two new friends quickly, after they saved her from a bunch of guys who kept trying to ask her out and wouldn't leave her alone. Two guys who were nearly in their senior year of study. Kristoff, who was studying becoming a TV presenter and Olaf, who wanted to become a choreographer* to the future generation of dancers.

"Hey Elsa! Over here!" Kristoff called the platinum blonde to his and Olaf's table outside the main building. "So Elsa," the rugged blonde mountain man began while scratching the back of his neck "I, um, have something I'd like to ask you. If that's okay?" Elsa smiled at him, curious of what her friend wanted to know. Olaf on the over hand...he just stood up, said he was going to class and left them alone, knowing what Kristoff was going to ask her.

_"Krisstoff! You can't be serious can you!?" Olaf said dumbfounded at what his blonde friend said to him. "What are you on about Olaf? Of course I'm serious! Haven't you seen the way she looks at me? Let's me stay at hers now and then? I think it's pretty obvious that Elsa had a thing for me" Olaf just shook his head and said "Krisstoff, Kristoff. You really give a new meaning to the term 'dumb blonde'. Elsa doesn't feel _that way_ about you. Belive me when I say this okay? Elsa. Is. _Gay!_ As soon as I saw her my gay-dar skyrocketed!" Kristoff refused to belive this though. He became more determined to ask Elsa out_

Olaf ruffled his neck long black hair. Them the lanky, pale skinned boy stood up and walked away. "So Kriss. What do you want to ask me?" Elsa asked as she moved her plait to her left shoulder. "Oh! Um... W-well, um, I-I-I was, uh, wondering if...y-you'd... Like to...uh" Kristoff took a deep breath to calm his negs before starting again. He cleared his throat and was about to ask when Elsa stopped him. "Kristoff. I'm sorry. You're a nice guy and all. But I can't go out with you. Sorry." Elsa avoided his gaze while Kristoff spoke "Why? I mean. What's stopping you? I've seen the way you look at me Elsa. I've seen how you look at other guys. So why can't we?" Elsa didn't look him in the eyes, she just kept her head down and said "The reason, Kristoff, is...um, because I..I..." Kristoff cut her off "you're already dating someone aren't you?"

Elsa met his gaze with wide eyes. "It's okay. I understand. Guess I read the signs wrong. Of course you're dati-" Elsa cut him of by blurting out what she didn't want to say "I'm gay Kristoff! Okay! I'm. Gay. There, I said it. Now you know why" Elsa could see the shock in his wife eyes and dumbfounded expression. "Oooookay! Wasn't expecting that."

It's been two months since that day. Elsa said goodbye to her friends who are going back to their families over the summer.

Elsa stayed behind in her apartment as she wasn't going home to see her parents. After she told them what she was studying in university they told she wasn't allowed to come back until she changed her mind about taking over her father's business. They let her keep a connection to family bank, but that was it. They didn't help her pack,they didn't say goodbye, never called, wrote, sent a card. Nothing. They did nothing to help her.

Elsa was feeling quite bored today, and it was only the first day of the summer break. So what she do? She went out to the local town on campus to get a bite to eat. After checking everything was off in her apartment, she grabbed her car keys and drove to a nearby diner.

She knew what time the diner opened and started serving lunch. She went there with her friends when they had no classes and ordered the same thing everytime. But what she didn't know was who the new waitress was going to be, and that her feelings would suddenly go berserk at the site of this new, yet old face.

A/N so here's my first official chapter of my first EVER fic 'Let Me Love You'! Please R&R as comments are very appreciated ;) hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I promise to update as soon as I can!


	2. The Reunion

**Hey! I'm back! And I've got the next chapter here for you too ;) wow! Am update so soon? I must really like you guys! By the way, I forgot to mention in the a/n in the last chapter that a choreographer is someone who teaches dancing to people. If you already knew that, sorry!**

**Anyway. Enjoy chapter 2! The Reunion.**

Elsa walked into the diner and took her usual seat by the window.

She didn't need to wait long as a woman with copper red hair, styled into two plaited pigtails, walked upto her "Hi! Welcome to Sophies'. May I take your...wait! Elsa!?"

Elsa looked up when she heard her name and her eyes went wide when she saw who it was. "Anna!? Is that really you?" Anna was grinning wildly as she saw her oldest friend shouting in front of her with wide eyed "Yes it is! Elsa! It's been sooo long! I almost didn't recognise you." Elsa stupid up and gave Anna a hug while smiling like a madman.

"It's been too long! What are you doing here? I thought you lived on the other side of Norway?" Anna let go of Elsa and smiled at her lovingly. "I did. But aunt Gerda and uncle Kai said I couldn't spend the rest of my life moping about not seeing you. Speaking of which. I went back to visit you nearly six months ago I was missing you so much, but when I got there...your parents said you left for uni in Norway."

Elsa and Anna sat down at the table so they could speak better. "Yeah. I left when they said they didn't want to see until I changed my mind about taking over the company. Which will NEVER happen. I came here to study acting and am hoping to become a movie star someday. Anyway, what about you? What are you studying here?" Elsa leaned her head on her right palm. She didn't know it, but Anna was there for the same reason. "I came here to study performing too. I'm just not sure yet which one I want to do yet" Anna knew this was a lie. But she didn't want to tell Elsa yet. As always, she wanted to surprise her. "Well, when you decide. Let me know okay? So, anyway. I have my own apartment, it's not much but it's home. I made two new friends in the first month being here. One of them tried to ask me out but I said no because I'm gay and-" Anna cut her off before she could say anymore "Wait a minute. You're gay!? I did not see that coming. I definitely thought you were a guy person. But now we have something else in common...I'm gay too. But aunt Gerda and uncle Kai didn't support it at first. They soon came round when they realised my type of girl." Elsa was looking at Anna with wide surprised eyes when she heard this. Curious, Elsa asked the question before thinking about it "what is your type?"

Anna looked away shyly and blushed slightly "um. Slightly pale skinned, platinum blonde, icy-blue eyes and...Oh my god! I'm basically describing you. You're my type Elsa. I found out I had certain 'feelings' for you two years ago on my sixteenth birthday (same age as Elsa) and accidentally kissed someone who looked like you." Anna's face was redder than a tomato when she finished. "If it'll make you less embarrassed Anna. I um...feel the s-same about y-you."

Anna looked in Elsa's eyes adoringly, now knowing her oldest friend reciprocated her feelings. "Want to... I don't know. Head back to your place and hang out? I mean it's okay if you don't want to! I just thought it'd be a good chance to catch up and not feel awkward. Not that you're awkward! I'm awkward. You're gorgeous! Wait, what? Oh my god I should stop talking." Elsa couldn't help but laugh as Anna rambled. "Actually. I was thinking of your place. But don't you have work to do? When does your shift end?" "It just finished actually. But my place is fine. It's a bit of a walk though. So watch out. Haha." Anna couldn't help but blush at this. "Actually Anna, I was thinking about driving. I do, after all, own a car." before Anna could ask when she got a car Elsa put two fingers on her lips and said "I don't want to hear it. Just show me the way and I'll get us there in no time."

When they got to Anna's apartment, which took almost half an hour to find, Elsa suddenly found herself against the door with Anna trying to kiss her lips. She pushed Anna off of her and seeing the girl disappointed broke her heart. "Anna. I really do like you. But it's too soon. I mean. We've only just found each other again and we barely even know each other. I'm sorry but...we're gonna have to wait to go that far." Elsa gave her an apologetic smile and kissed Anna's cheek.

"That's fine. I don't know what came over me. I guess the need to make you mine suddenly took over. Sorry Elsa." "Don't be. Anyway, I don't think your neighbours would be happy if they found us making out in the hallway outside your home." they both laughed while Anna tried to fight a blush that was creeping upto her ears. Elsa leaned in and gave Anna a quick peck on the lips before smiling at her.

"Are we going in now or do you want to sleep out here tonight?" Elsa blushed at what Anna said to her. Completely thrown off guard she stuttered "W-w-what makes you t-t-think I'm s-staying t-tonight? I never agreed to do that." Elsa's voice squeaked a little at that. Blushing she shyly turned her head away. Avoiding Anna's gaze.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Elsa. Sorry, I meant it as a joke, but it turned out wrong and I'm going to sit up before I start rambling again." Anna went into her bag and pulled out her keys, unlocked the door and went inside. Elsa waited to be invited in and when she was, Anna locked the door behind her. "Welcome to Anna Cave! I know it's a bit small, but it's got three rooms, a bathroom, living area, kitchen and closet space. Well? Don't stand there frozen like like you've seen a ghost, say something."

A/N Hey guys! Listen up. I'm thinking about skipping the whole summer break thing around halfway through the next chapter. And I'm thinking of adding in Hans at some point. Please tell me what you think. Also! I'm starting to run out of ideas for this fic. So if you have an idea to add in. PM me or put it in your review. Comments and views are very appreciated as they'll help improve this story! :)


	3. What Are We?

**Sorry for the wait! I've been slightly busy preparing myself for an audition in a Xmas pantomime, hoping to play the bad guy! But seriously. Sorry if you've been waiting forever for the update. So I'm hoping you'll like this chapter, as it had taken me, literally, the party few days to make. **

**I've also noticed no one is leaving a review. :( please leave a review and comment! It will boost my confidence and hopefully make this a better fic!**

**So here's chapter 3! What are we? Enjoy!**

_"You don't have to if you don't want to Elsa. Sorry, I meant it as a joke, but it turned out wrong and I'm going to shut up before I start rambling again." Anna went into her bag and pulled out her keys, unlocked the door and went inside. Elsa waited to be invited in and when she was, Anna locked the door behind her. "Welcome to Anna Cave! I know it's a bit small, but it's got three rooms, a bathroom, living area, kitchen and closet space. Well? Don't stand there frozen like like you've seen a ghost, say something."_

Elsa burst out laughing at Anna's slightly concerned face. She let out a huff, falling to see what's so funny "I'm sorry Anna!" Elsa said after she calmed down "I'm sorry for laughing. But it's adorable when you start to ramble. It's one of the things I missed about you." Elsa blushed with a slight pink as she said this last bit looking down. Avoiding Anna's gaze. "It's fine. Ever since we were taken away from each other I never managed to get over it. And to be honest. Your beauty, smarts and voice are what I missed the most about you. That was when I truly realised I'm gay and truly...'felt' for you" Anna was so red she could put red fruit to shame.

Elsa stepped towards her. Used her right index and middle fingers to lift Anna's chin to meet her gaze. Smiling softly, she said "let's get sorted first then we can sit down and _'talk' _more about our _'feelings'_ for each other. Sound good?" Anna just blushed, nodded and went to sort out dinner for them both.

Dinner went by slowly. Both girls unable to think of a good conversation. When they finished Elsa decided to ask the all-important-question that's been bugging her since they left the diner. "Why didn't you ever call?" Anna stopped in her tracks when Elsa asked. She didn't reply and the blonde knew she didn't want to. '_Shit! I was _really_ hoping Elsa wouldn't ask me that. What do I tell her?'_

_'The truth you idiot! Here she is, asking why you never made contact and you're just trying to making an excuse for it!'_ Anna's mind retorted. Realising she's taken too long to answer, she turned to face the blonde. "I really wanted to Els. I really did! Apart from the time zones being different, Kai and Gerda thought it would be best if I didn't. I did try writing letters and sent them. But...you never replied. And I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore so I stopped trying. I sent one every month on the same day." Hearing that Anna wrote to her shocked Elsa beyond belief. She never got a call, she could understand the time zone thing. But letters? That made Elsa intrigued about what could've happened to them.

She remebered coming home from school to see her parents crouched by the fire...'_Oh! My! GOD! I'm going to kill both of them for that! I finally get word of Anna after waiting a year and they decide to_ burn the fucking letters!?' "What!? Your parents burned my letters!? That's why you never replied?" Elsa looked at Anna, completely dumbfounded that she said that out loud. "I'm sorry for not replying Anna. If they didn't do what they did I would have wrote back in a heartbeat! The next time I see them or call them. I'm. Going. To. Fucking-" "Elsa! Don't finish that sentence. Yes they deserve every word, but that doesn't mean they didn't have a reason for doing it." Elsa just scoffed at that. "Anna. My parents _reason _would've been something like this. 'Elsa. We did it because Anna is a distraction to your studies. If we let you keep in contact you wouldn't be able to take over the company die to having poor grades!' or something like this 'If you kept in contact, you would probably have boarded the first plane to Norway and spent the rest of your life with that tart! She's already admitted to being a fag and having a crush on you, so what's stopping her from you turning into one and preventing us with a grandchild!' that last part would be more factual than a question Anna. I'm sorry if I've affended you by that last one (including you readers, sorry!) but that's what they would say. I have to call them tomorrow, tell them I'm gay, in love with you and know about the letters. It's the only way."

Elsa did just that. The next day she called her parents, told them she's gay, in love and knows about Anna's letters. When her father asked how she knew of them, she simply told him "That is none of your concern. Anyway, like you told me before I left, I'm not coming back unless I apologise and decode to take over the company. Well, you're going to be waiting a long time because I'm never going to do that. Bye father." and she hung up before he could speak again.

Over the rest of summer break, Anna asked Elsa on some dates. Naturally, Elsa said yes and they had very enjoyable nights together. But on their last date, Anna suddenly went stiff and dragged Elsa away from her apartment building. Saying she remembered the date wasn't over yet and took Elsa to the nearest night club.

"Okay Anna. What's going on?" "Hmm? I-I...I don't know what your talking about Els. Nothing's wrong. What's wrong with hanging out in your place instead of mine?" Elsa knew something was wrong the moment they went to that night club. The thing was that they both _despised_ night clubs and felt very awkward on that night when buying their drinks.

"Come on Anna! I know somethings going on. We've spent nearly five dates in each others home and it started after we accidentally went to that stupid club! Just...tell me Anna. Please?" Anna just sat there with her head down in silence. "Anna. If we're going to work this..._us_...out. Then you need to tell me. I love you Anna. I really do! I want to marry you someday and start a family with you, but if we're going to keep secrets... Then we can't be-" Anna looked at Elsa with that 'I can't tell you! You'll be mad at me and think I'm disgusting!' look. "Anna. Tell me. Or we are no longer going out together." every word hurt. For both Elsa and Anna.

Anna screwed her eyes shut, fighting back tears. She sniffed then looked at Elsa. "Okay." it came out meek and choked.

"The truth is Elsa. I'm already seeing someone else. His name is Hans. I already told him I'm a lesbian and in love with someone else but..." she trailed off. Elsa was sitting by her on the couch eyes filled with tears that refused to fall. "He got angry at me. Said that it's a lot of bull and doesn't believe I don't want to be with him." Anna was crying now. "That night we went to the club was the night he tried to find out if I was seeing someone behind his back. I would've loved to see how face at the sight of us dating, but...he...h-he said when he finds the bastard he's going to kill him for taking his lay. That's what he refers me as. His 'lay'. Not his girlfriend or his lover. I'm sorry for not telling you." Elsa stood up when Anna stopped speaking and leaned against the counter that separated the living room and kitchen. She didn't say or do anything except take deep breathes. Anna was looking at her with hurt in her eyes. Sure looked down at the floor while standing up.

"I understand if you never want to see me again Elsa. If that's what you want...then, I'll start by leaving and never contacting you again." her voice cracked from crying. She started to walk to the door. When she was halfway, she felt Elsa pull on her arm, turning her around. "Anna. Don't ever think I wouldn't want to see you. Just because you're seeing this guy doesn't mean you love him. Tomorrow, I'm going to take you out for a meal. If he sees us, fine. I'll explain who I am and tell him you don't want to see him anymore. Okay?" Anna smiled softly and lovingly at Elsa. Meeting her gaze she could she Elsa's eyes were filled of hurt, anger and rage. But she knew it wasn't at her. She knew it was at Hans for forcing her. Anna looked down. She still had something she needed to say. "Elsa. There's one more thing you should know."

The next day was the second to last day of the summer. Elsa and Anna spent the last few days being the appropriate equipment they'll need for when their course starts again in two days. The other thing Anna told Elsa was that she was in her class pursuing the same dream. Elsa was shocked at first, but became overjoyed at the fact that they're in the same class.

"Anna? This Hans guy. Is he on the same course?" Anna shyly looked away and mumbled "Yes." At this, Elsa knew who he was. He tried to force himself on Elsa the first week she was there. She told him no over and over, and he just stopped one day. She didn't know why until now.

Monday. The best day to start your week, or in Anna's case, the worst as she spent the last few days at Elsa's. She woke up to find the platinum blonde still asleep and still spooning her. Anna loved it. She especially liked kissing Elsa, but that was the thing. They didn't kiss yet, never snogged, didn't give each other a pec, nothing. The only kiss they had was when they met on the first day of summer.

After some careful twisting and turning, Anna was free from Elsa's grasp. She went to the bathroom, getting ready for the day ahead. They had another date tonight and Anna was thinking of asking Elsa the question she's been wanting to ask.

She looked at her reflection. Her hair was in its usual frizzy mess, but in her eyes it looked as if a dead skunk was glued to her head. She had a shower and put her hair in the usual twin braids she always wore.

Anna told Elsa she had to leave early as she had work. It wasn't a big pay job, but it gave her enough. Her boss, Tiana, was a lovely woman who treated her employees as family. She hired Anna on the spot because of her cooking and people skills, both essential skills when working in a diner.

Anna went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. As soon as she started making some french toast she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Grinning, she turned around to see Elsa, who was wearing nothing but boxers and a McBusted shirt that hung loosely over her left shoulder, was smiling at her with adoration and desire. Before Anna could say anything, Elsa was kissing and nipping at her jawline. A soft moan escaped Anna's lips before she reluctantly pushed Elsa away, earning a whimper of protest. "Did I do something wrong?" "No Elsa. It's just that I have to finish breakfast, get home, get ready for work and then get ready for our date tonight." Anna smirked as she went to kiss Elsa, who was also smiling, on her lips. "Okay. Guess I can't argue with that." Elsa sniffed and looked to the toaster "Anna? You did set the toaster to two minutes right?" "Yeah. Why?" Elsa raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh shit! Forgot about the toast!"

Elsa and Anna ate their breakfast in silence. It was comfortable. They were both tired still but they both didn't feel like talking. Until Anna decided to ask "So where are we going tonight?" Elsa looked at Anna and gave her a soft smile before replying. "If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Anna huffed and pouted. It took all of Elsa's strength not to give in. Instead she chuckled and asked "What are we Anna? To each other I mean."

A/N - What you think guys? I'm trying to make these chapters longer now so there's more Elsanna. Tell me what you think and I'll improve the story! And so you know, I've never worked in a diner, or been to one, so I have no idea what to do about that. More characters from Disney will be showing up later in the story as I'm still working on the next chapter.

So comment and review. And I apologise if my grammar is bad. I'm writing this on my Samsung tablet and the stupid auto-correct is doing my head in! Anyway. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to update again soon. Though I'm not promising anything, as my foster parents are going to Ireland and I have to look after the dogs, fish and parrot. I'll update ASAP!

So for now. TTFN! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I can't even put it into words. I've been ridiculously busy with college work and things at home. Plus my tablet was malfunctioning. But don't worry! It's all sorted now! ;-) Anyway, here's the next chapter of Let Me Love You. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I Want You.

"_What are we Anna? To each other I mean."_

Anna stopped eating, looked at Elsa confusedly and said "well, that's up to you Els. I mean, _I_ want us to be together forever, but like I said. It's up to you. Don't worry though, I can wait. But just so you know, I can only wait so long." "I know. You're stubborn like that...but I'll tell you this Anna. I'm seriously in love with you." Elsa grabs Anna's hands in hers. "I want to be with you, marry you someday, have a family and...know you're mine and I'm yours." She smiles at Anna and looks in her eyes confidently. "We'll be together when Hans is out the picture, which I'll help with! Then we can take the next step."

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by a frantic knock at Elsa's door.

"Sorry Anna. I've got to get this. I'll be just a second." Elsa got up and went to the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" she asked at the door. After she heard a voice she didn't want to recognise, Elsa, though reluctantly, opened the door.

When it was opened she was met with a boy, but just any boy. This was the boy she hated the most, the boy who tried getting with her and suddenly stopped. This boy that knocked at her door...was Hans.

"Hey Elsa! I know she's here! You can't hide her forever!" He shouted this at Elsa's face while his was red with rage. "I know you're in there Anna! You hear me!? Get your sorry fucking arse out here right now!"

"Hans! Watch your language! Anna isn't here. And even if she was, which she isn't, she'd tell you to get lost and to leave her alone! She doesn't want to be with you anymore and is currently seeing someone else. So please leave!" Elsa told him but Hans wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah right! She doesn't decide who she goes out with! _I do!_ And I've already got rid of the bastard that tried to go out with her behind my back." Hans said smugly with his arms crossed and an evil smug grin on his face.

"Who was it then? Hmm?" Elsa asked him curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? That twat Olaf you hang out with. Hahaha! Man the look on his face when I told him to stay away from Anna was priceless!" He said. But Elsa just gave him her most confident smile. "Actually Olaf is _GAY_ arse-wipe! He has a boyfriend as well. So how can Olaf know who Anna is if he's never even met her? She starts our class tomorrow and she hasn't even met him yet." Elsa became more smug with every word.

Hans had a bewildered look on his face. Elsa had called his bluff. But he just smiled and said "Okay. Okay you got me Elsa. But just to make sure she isn't here. You don't mind me having a look then do you?" he tried to walk in after speaking but Elsa put her arm in the way.

"Actually I do mind Hans. See if I let you into my home, not only would I be getting weird looks from everyone after telling you I'm not interested in you, but there is a chance you trying to find something weird that will get me kicked out of Uni. So nice try." Elsa was feeling very confident she had won this fight. But she got her hopes up when Hans suddenly started chuckling.

"You got me there. I'll give you that. But I know she's seeing behind my back and I will find out who it is. When she told me she was interested in woman not guys I knew she was lying. Cause what kind of girl would want MY girl. I know she's not interested in girls. She's just too ashamed to admit she doesn't want to be alone." Hans gave a loud laugh that could probably be heard in the next country. "Anyway. I've wasted enough time here in Loserville. It's time I started looking for that tart of a girlfriend and punish her for going out without me or my permission."

Elsa returned to the table. Glad Hans was finally gone, but she couldn't shake what he said out of her head _'punish her for going out without me or my permission.'_ "Elsa? You okay?" Elsa snapped back to reality at the sound of Anna's voice. She looked around and saw the auburn haired girl was nowhere to be seen. "Anna? Where are you?" "In the bathroom. As soon as I heard his voice I hid in here." Her voice sounded like it was breaking.

"I'm fine Anna. But what about you? Come back out. It's alright. He's gone. I made sure he was clear away from the door and checked if he was listening." Anna came back out the bathroom. Elsa could see she was close to crying and was shaking up a storm. It broke her heart to see her love like that.

So what did she do? She did what anyone would do. She took her lover by the hand and took her into the bedroom. Then they laid down and cuddled while Elsa said sweet nothings in her ear. Anna just grabbed her as if she was afraid Elsa would leave her.

"Elsa? Please don't ever leave me again." This shocked Elsa. "Anna, why would I leave? I need to stay because I need to get my grades in performing so I can get my dream job and because I need to stay to be with you and protect you."

"You're wrong." Elsa lifted Anna's face so she could look in her eyes. Elsa's expression was confusion and Anna's was sadness. "What do you mean Anna?" "I mean you're not with me. We're not even going out properly. Everywhere we go Hans is there looking for me." Elsa acknowledged what she meant and gave Anna a knowing smile.

"Well then. How about we change that?" Anna just gave her a confused look. "What do you mean Elsa?" Elsa just leaned forward until their noses were touching. "What I mean is. Anna? Will you do me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

Anna was not expecting that! "Are you sure Elsa? I mean, really sure? Cause I've told you I can wait until..." Anna was interrupted by a soft finger on her lips. "Yes. I've never been so sure in my life Anna."

When Anna realised Elsa was waiting for an answer she said "Oh! Right. Well, I _do_ love you more than Hans, obviously. But in answer to your question...Yes! I'd love to be your girlfriend Snowflake!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at that "Snowflake? So we're using nicknames now are we?" she said with a smirk. "Well, seeming as I'm now _your_ girlfriend and your _my_ girlfriend, I thought that suited you. You know cause you like winter, the cold has never bothered you and because you're as beautiful as a snowflake."

Elsa blushed. "W-well um...how about we make our relationship official? Hmm _babe_?" it was Anna's turn to blush "Yea. L-let's do that now."

They slowly leaned towards each other, and when they were able to feel each other's breath on their lips, they connected.

Elsa felt like she was in heaven. No, that's not right. She was higher than heaven itself! Anna tasted like vanilla, chocolate and mint all rolled into one. Whereas Anna was sure she was flying higher, for to her, Elsa tasted like winter itself, so beautiful that Aphrodite herself would be jealous.

Anna decided to risk it and tried to deepen the kiss. She poked Elsa's lips with her tongue, asking to enter. Elsa simply smiled and obliged. She opened her mouth and wrestled her tongue with Anna's.

They were there for a good two minutes kissing until they broke for air. Gasping for breath they leaned their foreheads on the others.

Anna and Elsa smiled at each other and gazed into their eyes, Anna into Elsa's icy blue and Elsa into Anna's teal.

They were silent for about half a minute until Anna said something unexpected.

"Elsa. There's something I need to ask you. And feel free to say no if it makes you uncomfortable."

"What is it Anna?" Elsa asked. Wanting to know what Anna needed an answer to.

Anna looked away with a slight pink in her cheeks. "Well. While we were kissing I suddenly...um...I-I s-suddenly became...e-excited."

Elsa full on flushed a crimson red. Not expecting Anna to go so forward, and after the first kiss!

"Anna. It's a bit forward you asking me this..." "I know! It's just that..." Elsa put two fingers on Anna's lips "Let me finish please. It's a bit forward you asking me that. _But_ I must admit we have been 'going out' on dates and that all summer and we know each other very well. So my answer to your question is another question. Are you sure you want to?"

Anna just gave Elsa a kiss before answering. "Elsa. I've never been so sure in _my_ life." She smirked. Turning Elsa's words against her. "Elsa. I just want you to know. I want you, my body wants you. It _needs_ you." She paused to give Elsa a longer kiss. "_I need you_!"

**Well there it is Chapter 4! Phew! Finally finished it. Again sorry for taking soooooo long! *pouty face* I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by New Years. Possibly before or maybe after. And a heads up! I'm thinking of doing a vote of whether I'll put smut in the next chapter. Tell me in your reviews and I'll see what happens ^_^**

**Ciao!**


End file.
